In a trapshooting, a machine or a hand-held device may be used to throw a target disk, such as a clay target, or “pigeon,” the target disks being referred to herein individually as a “bird” and collectively as “birds.” The throwing machine or device is used to throw a bird downrange from a shooter. The shooter typically tries to shoot the bird as it flies through the air, or, in some instance, as it rolls and/or bounces across the ground, in which case the target may be referred to as a “rabbit.”
There are at least five different types of clay target disks, including: (a) the standard target, which is the most common and which is approximately 110 mm in diameter; (b) the midi target, which is approximately 90 mm in diameter; (c) the mini target, which is approximately 60 mm in diameter; (d) the battue target, which is very thin and is approximately 108-110 mm in diameter; and (e) the rabbit target, which is thicker than the battue target and is approximately 108-110 mm in diameter and is designed to be launched from a vertical disposition and to roll along the ground.
While various machines and devices exist for throwing target disks, typically, a throwing device is configured to throw a target from either a horizontal disposition, wherein a target disk is disposed generally parallel to the ground, or a vertical disposition, wherein a disk-shaped clay target is disposed generally perpendicularly with respect to the ground. Such throwing devices are not typically configured allowing a single device to selectively throw a target from either a vertical disposition or a horizontal disposition.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches may become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with teachings and example implementations set forth in the present disclosure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a target disk throwing system wherein a single device is capable of selectively throwing a target disk from either a vertical disposition or a horizontal disposition.